Flying High
by Princess Poptart243
Summary: Megatron has a daughter. She hasn't seen him in stellarcycles. Then she meets Prowl... CH 11 REVISED
1. Prologue

**Authors note: First fanfic. Awesome. This is about... wait. You can read the damn summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Artemis, Spectra, and utter wierdness are my stuffs.**

Megatron peered down at the sparkling from behind Spectra. "Isn't she lovely?" his mate asked. "Yes, Spectra. We have made a great sparkling." he replied. "What should we name her?" The warlord thonught of an answer to her question. "Artemis. That will be her name. She will do great things someday, this I know." he kissed Spectra's cheekplate, officially christening his daughter Artemis.

The femmeling was a flyer, like Megatron. She was brightly colored red, black and white, a proud Dece pticon insignia on her chassis. Her ear finials were all too similar to Optimus Prime's, and she had Spectra's bright lava orange optics. Her face was sweet, not too angular, with wings relative to that of a Harrier jet. She was near perfect.

Megatron was so proud to have such a beautiful daughter. She smiled up at him, optics shining. He smiled. Artemis laughed, filling her father's spark with warmth, even in the dark places. He knew Artemis was special, but he needed to know: special how? Spectra let her grab her digit. "Megatron , is anything wrong?" she asked. "No, no. Everything is fine." he replied , shaking his head.


	2. I want to join you

50 stellarcycles later

Artemis, a youngling, daughter of Megatron, was out in a forest, on a planet called Earth. Her bow and arrows were with her, as she was a hunter in training. She shot at a deer, the iron-ore arrowhead piercing its heart. She smirked. -Shoulda made some noise,- she thought. -I enjoy shooting the prey, especially when it is running.- she put her bow away and walked over to the kill. "Ah, poor fawn. So young." her voice was sweet, seductive in a way. She was about to rip out the arrow, but a noise interrupted her. She turned and ran towards it.

She kept going until she ran into something hard. She landed flat on her small white aft, confused. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. Her vision cleared to a black and beige servo. Artemis hesitated, but took it. It pulled her up to the most handsome mech she'd ever laid optics upon. "Yes, I am alright, and thank you." she said, holding back a blush. The mech smiled. "I'm Prowl." he said. "Artemis." she replied.

Prowl gasped quietly. Didn't Megatron mention an Artemis before Optimus threw him off the ship?

***Flashback***

Megatron growled. "Give me the Allspark, Optimus." he said, fighting gravity. "Never!" Optimus Prime retorted, trying to force Megatron into space. "My sweetling, Artemis, help me." he whispered. "Please be okay." His final words before he lost his grip and fell victim to the never ending vacuum of outer space.

***End o' Flashback***

"Megatron mentioned you before Optimus Prime forced him off our ship 50 stellarcycles ago." Prowl said. Artemis had a dreamy look on her face, now it was replaced with shock. "He, what? Before, what?" she asked. "He's dead. Offline." Prowl explained. "Why do you want to-" he noticed the Decepticon insignia on Artemis' chassis. He wanted to look away, but for some reason, his optics were locked onto her breastplate. She noticed this and blushed. "Prowl, I wish to join your ranks." she said. "Why?" "If Megatron has been taken offline, the Decepticon cause is dead to me."

Prowl blushed a little. Her breastplate was... somewhat appealing to him. He had to fight the urge to touch it, without letting Artemis know what was going on in his processor. Apparently she already knew, because she covered his optics and giggled. "Stop ogling my chassis." she commanded. He snapped out of it and transformed. "Come on, I'll take you back to base." he said. "I-I can't." she replied. "Why not?" he asked. "I'm a flyer." she flushed, transforming to prove it. She reverted back to robot mode and walked back up to him. "Don't worry about it." he said softly, transforming again, but robot mode. "We'll walk." he took her by the servo and started walking.


	3. Everything's okay

**Authors note: Yaaaay! I planned to update tomorrow , but I did it today! Anyways, I wanna thank those who reviewed, especially liliCartMan and Skylar Jolane. They're really helping me shape this FF. I wuvs u all! *hands you a puppy* Here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Artemis, Spectra, and other unfamiliar characters are my creations.**

Decepticon ship

Aboard the Decepticon vessel, a pink and purple femme was in her berthroom, covering her optics. Icy Blitzwing slowly opened the door as sat down with her. "Are you alright?" he asked. The femme looked up, revealing her lava orange optics to him. "I'm worried about Artemis. She's never been gone for so long." she answered, Icy handing her a pillow. She took it reluctantly, remembering the mech who gave it to her. He was her mate.

Icy turned her head towards him. "Don't worry. She is fine, I'm sure." he said comfortingly. The fem had purplish energon tears running down her cheekplates. "Spectra-Artemis is alright. She may be on her way back, you never know. Her lateness worries us all, especially you and I." Icy told her. "Icy, I just can't deal with this. I've already lost Megatron, I can't bear to lose my daughter, too." Spectra held on to the Blitzwing's arm, choking up.

"You are not going to lose her." he replied, smiling at the thought of his good friend...

*Flashback*

"Icy! Come on, we're gonna miss it!"

Icy Blitzwing followed his brothers and a femme, who had just turned a youngling. She was an attractive one, even to Icy's standards. They were going to watch a Cybertronian cartoon she and Random liked. "Come on, Icy, you slowpoke!" Icy's brother, Hothead Blitzwing, spat. Random and the female were already in front of the screen, flipping channels.

"Artemis, don't shout." Icy said carefully. He and his brothers were watching over her for Megatron, her mother was feeling a bit sick. She was expected to be a handful, but it was actually going nice. "I'm not shouting!" Artemis replied sharply. Icy shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with Hothead." he sighed. Artemis smiled. "I know. But you're still my favorite." she said, hugging his torso.

*End of le flashback*

Spectra smiled. She let go of Icy and headed for the door. "Thank you for comforting me, Icy." she said. A small whine emitted from down the hall. "I had better get Ravyn up." she grinned now, going away. Icy continued to sit on the berth, deep in thought. Was Artemis okay? Where the frag was she? Oh, so many questions. He got up and went down the hall, still wondering.


	4. Megatron lives

**Authors note: Sorry, I forgot to update yesterday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Detroit, Michigan- City park

* * *

Prowl led Artemis into the city's park. "I come here to think sometimes. The base gets loud." he explained. Artemis smiled at the animals, all the pretty organics. -This is hunter's paradise, next to the woods.- she thought. She was led astray from her thoughts by something landing on her shoulderpad. She turned her red helm and jumped slightly. Prowl smiled. "Just a bird, Artemis." he said. She shooed the blue creature away just as a voice erupted excitedly.

"Hey, it's one of those Autobots!" a human male cried. Several organics were excited, but also confused as to who the female was. "Cool! Wait, I've never seen that female one before." one said. The others shook their heads and talked amongst themselves; about whether or not they'd seen the fem before. Artemis looked up at Prowl. "Prowl, do the organics crowd you like this all the time?" she asked. He returned the glance, smile disappearing. "Yes, but you do get used to it." he replied.

Artemis listened to the organics and stared back at them as they did to her. She frowned as she honed her audios to hear what they were saying:

"Have you ever seen her?"

"No. You?"

"Uh uh. She's pretty, though."

She shook her head and turned back to Prowl. "Can we just go? These organics are creeping me out." she said. He nodded and led her away from the humans. "Thank you."

Sumdac Towers, Midday

"Uggh..." a voice groaned. It's optics onlined, they were red. It was dark in the the room he was in. But for some reason, he couldn't feel his arms or legs. "What-? Why the frag can't I move?" he asked. Then he remembered. "That's right. I'm still in this organic lab." he sulked. A door opened, and the lights flickered on. "I'm back." a short human male, possibly in his fifties, walked in and set a plate on the table. "About time." the lights revealed the owner of the voice to be a giant robot head. The organic turned to him. "Megatron, you haven't told me about your family yet. Would you?" he asked. Megatron sighed. "Oh, fine." he said. "Well, 2,000 stellarcycles ago, before the war, I met a femme."

**Flashback**

Megatron walked down the street in Technar (Mentioned in TF: Prime) when somebot made him fall on his aft. "Hey! Watch where you're-" he paused midsentence.

The bot he collided with was gone. A pink and purple femme had seen what had happened and walked up to him. "Do you need help?" she asked. "No." he replied. Then he looked up, his jaw nearly dropping. She was gorgeous, with the most unique optics- lava orange. She helped him up. "Some bots are just so rude." she said, brushing him off. "My name's Megatron." he said. "Spectra Pulse." the femme replied.

%Reality%

Professor Sumdac smiled. "So that's how you met Spectra?" he asked. "Yes." Megatron answered. "I just want to see her and Artemis." his small pincer arm, which Professor Sumdac made, moved and made a whirring noise. "We had another sparkling, but I have never seen it." there was a sudden change in his voice. It sounded like pain and loss. This m ade Professor Sumdac offer his sympathy towards the former gladiator. "Don't worry, Megatron." he said. "I will find them for you. I'll go to the ends of the Earth if I have to."

Autobot Base

"This is where you live?" asked Artemis. Prowl nodded. "It gets loud." he replied. "No way, Sari! No way you could have beat me!" a voice crowed. "Like that." Prowl continued. A yellow and black mech was sitting on a large metal sofa, talking to someone below his height. The ninjabot shook his head. "Bumblebee, when will you put down that controller and do something productive?" he asked. Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"Relax, Prowl, we're just having fun." he said, pressing pause. Artemis turned to Prowl. "Really, they are doing something productive. The game looks as if it promotes hand-eye coordination, to be able to operate it without looking over the controls." she informed. A red headed organic poked her head over the head of the sofa. "Hey!" she said.

Artemis screamed and hid behind Prowl. Bumblebee laughed. "What are you so scared of, it's just Sari?" he asked. The organic, called Sari, waved to the frightened femme. She stepped out from behind Prowl, politely waving back. "This is Artemis. She wants to join us." Prowl said.


	5. Miss Independent

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't update, I was playing tennis. You guys are gonna love this chapter. Au revoir, peeples!**

* * *

Artemis' room, hours later

Artemis sat on her berth, drawing pictures and listening to music. It was three hours after Optimus Prime had submitted her into the Autobot ranks, and she had to admit, compared to the Decepticon space cruiser, it was actually enjoyable. She was nearly over her fear of organics, thanks to Sari, played video games with Bumblebee, and Jazz introduced her to Earthen music, and she liked many styles. But her favorite was R&B/soul.

Her favorite artist was Ne-Yo. At the moment, she was listening to his song, 'Miss Right'. It was the fifth time she'd listened to it, and she already knew the words.

::Oh, miss right (miss right), what are you doing here, oh, miss right, wasn't expecting you tonight (oh oh), oh, miss right, how bout we disappear (yeah)...::

Artemis smiled as the organic's voice filled the room. He was good, and she thought he was pretty good-looking for an organic (Artemis' own words). She was starting to hum the tune when Prowl walked in. He came up behind her and quietly called her name.

She jumped and whipped her helm around. "Prowl! For the love of Primus, don't do that!" she exclaimed. He smiled remotely. "I'm sorry." he replied, resting his servo on her shoulderpad. Then he asked, "What are you listening to?" Artemis relaxed. "'Miss Right' by Ne-Yo." she said. Prowl listened to the music in silence as it began to end.

::Miss right, how bout we disappear, said if you got no plans, baby, if you got time, come and be the rest of my life

Said if you got no plans, baby, if you got time, come and be the rest of my life.::

"Sounds good." he said. "It is." Artemis replied. Then she stopped and listened as a new song, 'Miss Independent', came on. "I love this song!" she quietly squealed, then started singing along with Ne-Yo.

"Ooh, there's something about, just something about the way she's move, and I can't figure it out, there's something about her. Said, ooh, there's something about, kinda woman that want you but don't need you, and I can't figure it out, there's something about her

'Cause she walk like a boss, talk like a boss, manicured nailed to set the pedicure off, she's fly effortlessly, she move like a boss, do what a boss do, she got me thinking about getting involved, that's the kind of girl I need..."

Prowl smiled at her. She was speaking his mind, what he thought of her. He got her up on her stabilizing servos and positioned her in front of him. Artemis smiled and continued to sing.

"She got her own thing, that's why I love her, Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time, she got her own thing, that's why I love her, Miss Independent, ooh, the way you shine, Miss Independent,

yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Ooh, there's something about, kinda woman that can do for herself, I look at her and it makes me proud, it's something about her..."

Prowl then remembered that he knew the words, too. He smiled and sang with her.

"Something oh, so sexy about, kinda woman that don't even need my help, she said, she got it, she got it, no doubt, there's something about her

'Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss, car and a crib, she bouta pay 'em both off, and the bills are paid on time, yeah, 'cause she made for a boss, only a boss, anything less, she telling them to get lost, that's the girl that's on my mind

She got her own thing, that's why I love her, Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time, she got her own thing, that's why I love her, Miss Independent, ooh, the way you shine, Miss Independent-"

Artemis sang back to him, cheekplates coloring, optic pupils dilating. She reached for and grasped his servo, while he grabbed her opposite servo. Prowl remained silent as she sang the last full verse before the final chorus.

"Her favorite thing to say, Don't worry, I got it, and everything she got, best believe she bought it, she gonna steal ma heart, ain't no doubt about it, you're everything I need, said you're everything I need.

yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah..."

::She got her own thing, that's why I love her, Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time, she got her own thing, that's why I love her v,Miss Independent, ooh, the way you shine, Miss Independent::

Then they stood there momentarily until Prowl let go of one servo and brought Artemis up against his chassis. She let go of the other servo and put her arms around his neck. They stared at eachother fondly, cheekplates bright pink. Then they came together in one happy kiss as Ne-Yo sang the final words of the song.

::Miss Independent, that's why I love her.::


	6. Let's hook up

**Authors note: Woo hooooooo! Beforre you read this chapter, read this:**

**I ated a pikle fur brakefust and it testad very testay!**

**Count all the errors and those who get the number right gets an energon pizza! :)**

* * *

Forest, Next night

Artemis was taking a late night walk through the forest, thinking of, obviously, Prowl. She had just met this mech. She wasn't ready for him romantically. In her book, he was too good for her. She stopped at a cliff and stared off. The song 'Say OK' by Vanessa Hudgens replayed on her radio as she sat down frustratedly.

::You are fine, you are sweet, but I'm still a bit naive, with my heart, when you're close I don't breathe, I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks

But I don't wanna be into you, if you're not looking for true love, no, I don't wanna start seeing you, if I can't be your only one, so tell me::

She shut her optics tightly, energon tears slowly rolling down her cheekplates. Why did love have to be so hard? She looked down into her lap, singing along.

"When it's not alright, when it's not ok, will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright, will you say ok? Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away?

Say OK

When you call, I don't know, if I should pick up the phone, every time, I'm not like all my friends, who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy, but I don't wanna be into you, if you won't treat me the right way, see, I can only start seeing you, if you can make my heart feel safe..."

::Feel safe!::

"Feel safe!"

Autobot Base, Same time

Prowl almost dropped his oil can. What the slag did he just hear?

"Feel safe!"

It sounded like Artemis. She was singing somewhere off base. He tried to follow the sound with his audios. It was coming from the woods. He grabbed an extra oil can and set out.

Forest

Artemis still thought of Prowl as the song progressed. He was impossible to forget. His personality, his voice, his smile- all perfect, unforgettable traits. She was certain this was her mech... but he couldn't be hers today.

"When it's not alright, when it's not ok, will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? Will you say ok? Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away?"

::Let me know if it's gon' be you, boy, you've got some things to prove, let me know that you'll keep me safe, I don't want you to run away

So let me know if you'll call on time, let me know if you'll help me shine, will you wipe my tears away? Will you hold me closer?::

Artemis heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around. "Prowl?" she asked. He walked up to her and sat down. "Were you singing?" he asked her. "Yes." she replied. Prowl handed her an oil can, then noticed the energon on her cheekplates. "Artemis, have you been crying?" he asked, lifting her chin. She turned away, hiding her faceplate.

Prowl set his can down and hugged her. "What were you crying about?" she blushed and pulled back. "Something stupid, don't worry about it." she said. He grabbed her servo and wiped her tears with his thumb, giving a sympathetic smile. "Artemis, please. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

He turned her faceplate back to him. She looked at him all serious like."I-um, I've been thinking about you. A lot since last night." she replied quietly, looking to her right. "And-?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this."

"Tell me anyway."

"I- er. I... love you." she whispered. Prowl's head reared in suprise. She- what? "Did you just say-?" he asked. Artemis nodded. Suddenly, all the thoughts Prowl had been pushing down were springing back up like a rubber ball. He sorted through them until his processor crashed thirty-five seconds later.

Artemis realized he'd crashed and did everything that came to mind to try and wake him up. Two minutes later, she had tried every single one twice and was running out of options. Then one last idea came to her. She grabbed Prowl by the shoulders and kissed him, coming up for air after twenty seconds.

Prowl shook his head, optics wide. "Well!" Artemis smiled. "Why didn't I try that first?" The mech sat there in complete silence. That was the greatest thing he had ever experienced. He wanted more. He wanted her. He grabbed her and forced his lips against hers, holding up her helm. He gave her a moment to relax, to accept it.

Artemis' POV, 3rd person

Artemis was so happy. She had wanted this, ever since she bumped into him the previous day. A small squeak escaped her lips as he gently transitioned to her neck, tickling the small cables with his glossa. She had a servo on his back, the other pressing his helm down.

Normal POV

Prowl had his servo on her helm, the other just above her aft. He grinned as Artemis moaned softly, laying down in the snow. "Ah!" she gasped as Prowl rolled his glossa over a neck cable, then nibbled on it, making her giggle. She forced him off, a warm, loving smile on her faceplate. "We should be getting back to base. You deserve a good recharge." she said. "You do, too." Prowl smiled. He helped her up and the two bots began the long walk back to base, servo in servo, shoulder to shoulder.


	7. Not again

**I'm baaack! Again. This chapter is a tiny bit explicit, with mention of rape. You have been warned. 0_0**

Autobot Base, 9:00 PM

Prowl dragged Artemis down the hallway to her room. "But I don't wanna go to bed!" she whined, trying to break free. "You have to." he said.

"Nooo..."

He stopped and put her in front of him. "What will it take?" he asked. "What will it take to get you to get on your berth and recharge?" Artemis smiled. "Nothin'. I just never liked sleeping on a berth. I prefer the ground." she replied. She hugged him and ran past. "Hey! Artemis, get back here!" Prowl called frustratedly. He sighed and ran after her.

Park, twenty minutes later

Artemis wandered through the park with her bow and arrows. She shot at one oak tree, then a redwood. She had shot ten trees when a voice called her name.

"Artemis... Artemis..."

She stopped and aimed her bow, "Who's there?" she asked.

"Just a friend... you know me."

Artemis gasped, pain and fear striking her voice. "No..." she whispered, lowering her bow. "It can't be... you're supposed to be offline!"

"Yet here I am." the voice said. Its owner stepped out of the darkness and crookedly smiled. "Hello, Artemis, my darling." said a handsome and dangerous-looking mech. "Rebound." Artemis breathed. She couldn't believe it. He had finally found her. After all these stellarcycles...

She backed away from Rebound slowly. "H-How did you find me?" she asked. He smiled, coming towards her. "I just happened to be here and heard tell of a femme from the organics. Who knew my little slave would be here?" he replied, pinning her against the tree. She gulped and dodged his cold, lustful voice. He traced her jawline to bring her face back to his. "How I have longed for you, Artemis." he continued, leaning closer.

"How foolish I was to let you get away, to allow such a ravishing beauty to evade me..."

"But I have finally found you, and all is well." he reached behind her and touched her petite aft. She grit her denta and growled from her throat. "No! I ran from you for a reason, I won't let you win me over, I won't let you destroy me again!" she tried to fight his grip and free herself, but it was fruitless. He had her. "Now, now, Artemis." he said calmly. "You must accept it. Remember the last time you resisted? You were fifteen." Artemis winced, being killed inside by such an awful- no, assertive- memory.

*Flashback*

You will not go until I am satisfied, now be still."

Artemis turned away as the mech leaned in closer. "NO! I'm not yours to damage!" she cried as his denta gently played with her audio receptor. "You know you like this." he said lustfully. She cried silent tears as he teased her chassis brutishly. "Please... leave me be." she whispered. He looked her in the optics. "My dear. You are much too good. You are a beautiful femme, in the first flower of life, too valuable to leave be." he replied sweetly in his gravelly voice.

He cut her with a digit, making her brighten her optics and bite her lip. "Please, no, STOP!" she pleaded as he did away with her armor. She kicked him in his uprights as he snaked his way down to her panel. He released her and grabbed himself, doubling over in pain. Artemis, seeing that he wouldn't be like that for long, and ran out after quickly reattatching her armor. She hid in the shadow of the hallway, quieting herself and offing her insane lava orange optics.

The mech walked down the hall later. "That fem..." he grumbled. He stopped and backed up. Artemis' breath hitched. Her tenseness had forced her bright optics on, and beckoned him fearfully. He grabbed her and pulled her into a storage closet. He pushed her up against a wall and slashed her face. "You, my little one, will be punished for your actions." he snarled, and kissed agressively, turning off the light, leaving them in what Artemis felt was eternal darkness.

*End of Flashback*

Artemis felt the coolness of pinkish-purple energon tears run down her cheeks. She sputtered and let Rebound do what he trapped her to do. He smiled evilly. "Good. Good femme." he said, taking her armor off her chassis. She let her jaw go slack as he kissed her forcibly. She groaned and sighed as her optics shut off, showing him she had given up. He grinned and started completing his task, what he had gone through the galaxy for.

He was about to rape Artemis.


	8. He's done it before

**Authors note: Privet, everyone! Guess what? Ja nemnogo govorju po-russki! If you can guess what language that is, you get to spend a whole day with the Transformer of your choosing! Yes, I am this nice. 0_- !**

**BTW, please ignore the error that says, th!en. I made a mistake and my tablet, which I would be nowhere in this story without, is too much of a dumbass to let me fix it. ×I'm sorry, Jazz× :'(**

* * *

Artemis whined as Rebound continued to have his way. He kissed her roughly while her body went limp with defeat, the horrible memories of his past incidents with her haunting her mind and stinging her spark. She gasped for air as he pulled away. "Why?" she asked.

"Why must you wreck me like this, Rebound?"

Rebound had, for a moment, looked empathetic and sad. "Do you remember the meeting my team had with Megatron?" he asked. Artemis cycled another intake. "Yes, I remember. I was there."

"Exactly. You were beside the door, standing on your servos with your pedes against the wall for support. I saw you and I-"

"You couldn't take those hubcap-sized optics off of me."

"Uh huh."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"I kept my optics on you, looking away every once in a while to look like I was listening. But it was all you. I only want you."

Artemis almost teared up and cried. That was it. Why were mechs always after her? She closed her optics and braced for the worst. No way she could fight back when he had her like this. Rebound smiled. He could finally finish his buisness with her. She was in no condition to retaliate, she was in such a sweet, vulnerable state. If he were evil enough, he would stab her in the chest, while the armor was still laying waaay off to the side. But no.

He dug his servo underneath her helm and pushed it, kissing her with the most aggressive precision. She tensed as he stripped her of her lower armor, exposing her aft and panel to him. He was going for her panel when-

"ARTEMIS!"

Prowl came up behind Rebound and tore him away, th!en beat him senselessly until he passed out. When his task was done, he turned and paused, clearly in shock. Artemis' armor had been removed. -She's...- he thought, flushing. He walked up and touched her faceplate. "Artemis?" he asked.

Artemis just grabbed him in a bear hug, crying. His faceplate went redder as he made contact with her 'naked' body, hormones (or whatever they're called for Cybertronians) rising. He shook the feeling off and welcomed her embrace. "Don't worry, it's over. He won't hurt you." he said quietly. Artemis' body shook with each breath as she clung tighter to him, dreaded energon tears rolling down her cheekplates once again. Prowl pulled away and immediately went into protective-pissed-off-father mode. "What were you thinking, running away like that?" he demanded. Artemis closed her optics. "I don't know." she whispered. "Do you know what that mech could have done to you?" he continued. "Yes, he's already done it before, no doubt he'd try it again!" she snapped.

Prowl went silent after the femme's comment. "What do you mean, he's done it before?" he asked softly. Artemis sighed. "When I was twelve, that was when I met him. He couldn't keep away from me. We were friends, then we dated a while. But Rebound-his name- was always insistent on-you know." she explained. He nodded.

"Every time he brought it up, I would consider, but refuse. Then one cycle, he had obviously had enough of my resiliance. I was in my room, daydreaming as usual. I heard the door open and he was just- there."

"Mmm. So then he-"

"Yes. He would come in every megacycle and do it. I was broken, Prowl. Broken." she shakily whispered, crying into her servos. He frowned and bent down, picking up her lower armor. "It would help if we put your armor back on." he stated. "Be still." Artemis did as she was told, while he slipped the white piece on over her small aft.

She blushed as he did this. He walked to where her chest armor lay and picked it up. He came back and put it on her, blushing. He was touching her... right there. She waited patiently until he was done, then kissed his lips."Artemis-?" Prowl asked, then relaxed. He let go then looked at Rebound, who began to stir. "Let's go before he wakes up." he said. "Yes." Artemis replied.


	9. Caught

**Authors note:**** am back! Tomorrow marks one year since I started liking Transformers, so big news there. Also, there's someone who keeps posting the same review:**

**Brilliant! Is there another chapter for this story?**

**I'm telling you to stop.**

* * *

Three hours later

Rebound groaned as his optics onlined. How long had he been out? "Huuhh..." he grunted and stood up. Then he looked around and noticed Artemis was gone. "AAAGGHHHH!" he roared, punching a tree. He couldn't believe it. All those stellarcycles, tracking and chasing that beautiful thing... wasted! "I had that angel in the palm of my servo! If it weren't for that Primus-fragged mech..." he sulked, then lifted his helm, realizing something. That mech was Autobot.

He shook his emerald green helm. "An Autobot mech, saving a Decepticon femme." he mumbled. "Never heard of such a rediculous thing." he grabbed a rock and threw it at another tree, whereas the impact left a frisbee sized hole in its trunk. "I will not let him get in the way." he growled, clenching fists. "Artemis is mine, and mine alone. She belongs to no one but me. If I must, then by the Pit- the Autobot can die by my servos."

Autobot Base, same time

Prowl made sure to take Artemis to her room safely. "Listen, Prowl... about what happened." Artemis said. Prowl opened the door to her room and let her in, closing it. "Yes, what about it?" he asked. "I- just want to thank you." she replied, tears welling up in her optics. "I was foolish to run from you. If you had not been there to save me, Rebound would have-" she cut herself off and looked away from him, letting the tears fall. He frowned sadly and pulled her into a gentle hug. "It's okay." he whispered. "I will not allow him to hurt you anymore." Artemis looked back up to meet his optics. Her Youtube playlist was playing all her favorite songs, many of which were in Japanese. She loved it, because the language was, in a way, similar to Cybertronian. The song 'World is Mine,' by Miku Hatsune had ended, as the song 'Magnet' began.

Prowl softly kissed her and pulled her closer. She felt like she was melting from the heat he was giving her. "Prowl." she said quietly. She rest her helm against his chassis and shut her optics, listening to his rhythmic sparkbeats. He smiled, going to her neck. "Prowl, what are you doing?" Artemis asked. "Are you tired?" he asked. She shook her head. "Are you?" she answered. "No." he stood back up and kissed her cheekplate, feeling the heat from the rosy- looking metal on his mouth. He cradled her helm against him, his servo on her upper back, brushing against her wings. She smiled and began to sing softly some of the words to 'Magnet.'

"Yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni daijoubu to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no?"

She wrapped her arms around him and rest her face upon his chassis, letting out a soft purr. Prowl reached down and picked her up bridal style. "Go to recharge now, alright?" he asked. Artemis nodded. He put her on her berth and kissed her. "Good night." he said, and started to walk away. He was at the door when she called his name.

"Prowl?"

He turned around and walked back to her. "Yes?" he asked. She looked up at him with sad optics. "I- I'm too scared, I can't recharge alone tonight." she said. He felt a loving tug at his spark and tilted his helm to one side. "Would you like if I stayed with you?" he asked. She smiled and moved over. He smiled back and lay down next to her, cheekplates flaming. He was sharing a berth with her now. -Slag, this is just...- he thought. Then he turned to look at her.

Artemis turned over to return his gaze. She pushed the covers down and frowned. "I'm sorry." she said.

"What?"

"If this makes you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he said, his servo touching hers. She smiled and wrapped her long fingers around it. He sat up and sighed. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked, sitting up with him. "Nothing. It's just-" he paused. Her optics were so bright. And orange, how strange. He got distracted and let his optics wander. They went to her mouth, then her audio receptors. He released her servo and pulled her into his arms, a big smile on his face. She hung on to one of his arms and looked up.

Her optics seemed to get brighter as her cheekplates got hotter. "Umm..." she mumbled. Prowl turned his headlight on to get a better look at her in the dark room. She remained in stunned silence until she had the words to speak. "So... ah-" she lost her words, as he brought her face up and kissed her. She let it sink in, optics enlarging, dimming, then closing. Her cooling fans clicked on and whirred smoothly as Prowl and Artemis continued on, the mech cutting off the headlight.

"Prowl?!"

They stopped as the lights turned on, parting and turning to find a shocked Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee standing in the door. Artemis' optics seemed to grow to the size of sattelite dishes, when Prowl just sat open mouthed. They were still holding each other, until they quickly separated. Artemis felt her cheekplates become hotter than the Sun's surface. Prowl turned away from them and put his servos in his lap. "What the-?" Bumblebee stated briefly. "Prowl, Artemis, what's going on?" Optimus asked. "Umm... long story." Artemis answered. She glanced at Prowl and smiled.

That was the greatest forty-five minutes she'd ever spent.

* * *

**Good chapter, huh? I guess Optimus feels kinda invasive.**

**NEXT TIME, OPTIMUS, FRICKING KNOCK FIRST!**


	10. Sentinel gets BURNED! XD

**Authors**** note: Hello! This is chapter 10! I am now Captain Obvious! This took forever to write, so sorry it took so long. This chapter is for my friend, SapphirePrincess1020. (wuv u Dre! ^-^ Hope this makes you laugh!)**

* * *

Autobot Base, two months later

"_**BeeBee!"**_

Bumblebee gasped as two long red arms wrapped around him. He turned and frowned at the femme behind him. "Artemis, quit calling me that." he grumbled. Artemis grinned and squeezed him. "But I like it, _BeeBee._" she joked. Prowl stood off to the side, shaking his helm. "Get used to it, Bumblebee," he commented. "Once she gives you a nickname, it's going to stick."

Of course, Prowl knew this. Artemis had given him a nickname- Cupcake. Optimus smiled. "Artemis hasn't given me one yet." he said. She turned to him and raised an optic ridge. "Are you sure about that, _**Snickers**_?" she giggled. The red and blue mech groaned. He had spoken too soon. "Oh, no." he cried, banging his servo against his helm. Ratchet rolled his optics. He actually liked the nickname he had- it suited him. He, in fact, felt like slinging a wrench right now. He picked a silver one up and aimed it at the door. The medbot focused, then fired. It went hurdling through the air and—

_**CLANG!**_

"**OWWWW!" **Somehow, it had managed to hit Sentinel Prime, who had entered unannounced- as usual. The big-chinned bot fell to the floor and groaned as the Jet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, came to his aid. Ratchet, Optimus, and all the other Earth-based Autobots stood in complete shock. "Oh, my." A servo flew to Artemis' mouth. She ran over to him and, since she did not know who the mech was, helped him up. He forced her away and stood up straight. Artemis was much smaler than him, and lighter, too. She stumbled bacward and fell on Bumblebee. Prowl saw this and tried to get at Sentinel, but was held back by Bulkhead. He clawed at the green mech's servo,trying to force himself free. "She was trying to help you." he growled. Sentinel turned to the young bots on the ground. "She? I thought there were only mechs on this sorry maitenance crew." he said, then noticed a gorgeous femme rise from the floor. She brushed herself off. "That was rude." she commented, then helped Bumblebee get up. "You alright, BeeBee?" she giggled. Prowl smiled and walked over her. "Are you okay?" the question had barely escaped his lips when Sentinel was at Artemis' side within nanokliks.

"Hello." he grinned. Prowl scowled. The ignorant Prime's tone aggrivated him to no end. "What's your name?" Artemis winced. "Are you _flirting_ with me?" she asked. He continued to smile like a buffoon and said, "My name is Sentinel Prime." The femme rolled her unique optics and started to walk away. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm seeing someone now." Prowl managed to sneak her a small smile as she went by. She tapped the side of her helm and smiled back. Sentinel stood still, shocked at being rejected so quickly. Jazz laughed as if watching him get stiffed was the funniest thing in the world(which it was). Artemis giggled as Prowl hugged her gently, grinning like an idiot.

Artemis picked Sari up in her small black and white palm. She looked at the organic child, pointed at Sentinel, and said firmly,"Don't ever let a boy do that to you, got it?"Sari nodded and smiled. With a femme living there, Sari finally had someone to have girl talk with (Which was awesome, since Bumblebee claimed he knew about girls and he DIDN'T). Artemis also served as an excellent mother figure, which she did flawlessly. She set her down on her shoulder. "You better not." she continued. Sentinel watched in disgust as the femme interacted with the small organic. "Ew, you're actually going to touch that... that _thing_?" he asked. Artemis cocked her head to one side. "Uh huh, why?"

"Why?" Sentinel cringed. "Organics are disgusting and unclean!" Sari jumped up from her seat on Artemis' shoulder. "**HEY**! I take baths every day, thank you very much!" she retorted. Optimus knew what was going on, so he naturally went to play peacekeeper. "Sentinel, maybe it's best you not start any argument with Artemis." he said. This was also true. The previous day, she and Bumblebee got in an argument over who got to watch what- Artemis bent Bee's leg over his shoulder until he gave in. It took Ratchet an hour to pop the scout's leg back into place.

Sentinel scoffed. "As if I'm afraid of a femme!" he exclaimed. "She doesn't look like much." Artemis frowned, then walked up to him. She only came up to the bottom of his chassis. "For your information, Sari is like a daughter to us- well, a sister to Bulkhead and BeeBee- and I will not allow you to insult her or us." she put her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

He was about to say something back, but the small femme continued. "She is nowhere near unclean, I make her take a bath whenever she sleeps over, and I'll bet her father is the same way. You have no say in what organics are or should be, because you have never spent time with any. We, however, do have a say. The organics are calm, sentient creatures. Some more than others. Each has his or her own personality, look, and voice. They are peaceful most of the time. We are supposed to protect them, not judge them by what they're made of. You will do well to remember that, _Sentinel Prime_."

The room was silent.

Sentinel was quite shaken. A femme with that much firepower could rip him to pieces. He grumbled something about femmes being insane. "What was that?" Artemis asked. _"Nothing," _the mech replied, walking away. The room was silent for a few more nanoseconds. Artemis had Sentinel's aft. Then a small, almost sparkling-like giggle was heard in a corner of the room. Then it became a chuckle. In a matter of seconds, it became a flat-out hoot. Everyone turned to see Prowl actually laughing on the floor. You'd think he was having a siezure. It came as a shock to everyone, especially Artemis. He laughed like a sparkling. Soon, everyone but Sentinel was laughing their sparks out(even Ratchet). It wasn't their fault; the ninja's laughter was infectious._  
_

What they didn't know, though, was that Sentinel was walking back to the Elite Guard's ship, the feeling of humiliation practically seeping out of his armor.


	11. Katy Perry's bad for Artemis

**Authors note: I love you guys…**

Autobot base, same day

Artemis sighed, getting over her laugh attack.. "Yo, Snickers?" she asked Optimus. "Yes, Artemis?" he answered.

"Sentinel. Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

"WOW." Artemis sat on the Bot-sized couch. "That doesn't surprise me." she picked up the remote and turned on the televsion.

What she saw terrified her.

"KYAA! PROWL, TURN IT OFF!" she commanded, hiding behind Prowl. "What could possibly be so-" Prowl looked up and froze. "Oh my Primus." he breathed.

On the television, a woman with dark fur on her head- Artemis thought the humans called it 'hair'- seemed to be walking through a forest of what humans called 'candy'. I mean, she was wearing the shit. The trees were made of some fluffy, pink substance. So... so...

PINK.

"Well?!" Artemis asked. "What are you waiting for? It's hideous! PLEASE turn it off!" Prowl obeyed his mistress and began to click the power button on the remote rapidly. "Artemis, i-it's not working!" he panicked, and soon enough, every one else did.

Optimus screamed, Ratchet screamed, Bumblebee ran away, Jazz hid behind the couch. Bulkhead punched the wall.

Sari was totally calm. "Guys, relax!" she attempted to reason with the hysterical Autobots. "It's just Katy Perry! Are you guys still freaked out about the 'Lady Gaga' incident?"

"YES!" the seven Autobots replied. "Never... never again." Jazz whispered his first sentence since this story started(Sorry, babycakes), curling into a ball.

~KICKASS FLASHBACK~

"PROOOWWL, I'M BOOOORREEED." Artemis whined, parking her butt on the floor.

"Just- Primus dammit- go watch MTV."

"Okay!" Artemis eagerly kicked her lover's beloved tree, forcing him to fall. "YOU come, too." she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his room.

"About time!" Bumblebee frowned. "Easy, BeeBee." Artemis pat the young mech's back. "Prowl's letting us watch MTV!"

"Really! Sweet!" Bumblebee quickly switched the television on. A random song was playing...

But the video was simply- well, HORRENDOUS.

There was some pale femme human singing the strangest lyrics...

::Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro, I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando, don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just want my cigarette, hush, don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro...::

She was doing the most sexual dance with her male partners.

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Jazz screamed.

"KILL ME NOW!" Ratchet pleaded.

"FATHER, SAVE ME!" Artemis cried.

""THIS IS MESSED UP SHIT!" Optimus yelled...

And every one droppped dead.

-END OF KICKASS FLASHBACK-

Artemis had enough. Her insanity took over. "THIS TORTURE MUST END!" she screamed in a way that would make her father proud. She took out her bow and arrows, then aimed and released.

The arrow zipped through the air and pierced the TV. All chaos that had ensued immediately siezed as the TV's death took place. For the second time in the span of two hours, the room fell silent. Prowl stared as the femme walked up and ripped the arrow out from its place in the now dark television screen. He looked down at the dysfunctional remote. -Hmm, I wonder...- he thought, turning it over. He removed the panel in the back and smirked.

Just as he suspected.

"Artemis, was shooting the television necessary?" he asked calmly.

"Well, of course, Prowl, why not?"

"It seems that all we needed to do was replace the batteries in the remote." Prowl smiled, flashing the powerless remote in her face. Everyone immediately got a grip on reality.

Artemis shot the TV for no reason.

"ARTEMIS!"


End file.
